Unexpected Twist
by Paulina Ann
Summary: *COMPLETE* 2nd Response to "Royal Twist" Challenge. The original team comes to Arus where Keith is the Prince, not Allura. Sven has been injured and Allura is the replacement pilot. This is where the story starts. How will the playboy Prince deal with the new attractive pilot? Not citrus, but M to be safe. NOT my normal story, but not explicit stuff either.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Twist**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.I didn't want to own Nanny anyway.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is M. Setting is DotU but is definitely AU – see challenge info below.

**2****nd**** Response to Cheetoy's KAEX Challenge "A Royal Twist."** "What if Keith was the surviving Arusian Royal Prince and Allura was an Earth born hometown girl turned GA Starpilot? How will the prim and proper Prince deal with falling for a strong-willed GA pilot of no royal line? Sadly, Nanny and Coran insist on a Princess for our dear Kogane... But how shall they deal with the Drule Prince(ss)? Can they find their Happy Ever After?"

**Author's Notes:** I had not planned a second story for this challenge but the idea came to me after some pestering from Cubbie for more KA in my "Role Reversal" story. I am not a heavy romance writer, so my readers have to wait for it. Well, not in this story as it's only five chapters… but it may not start off how you might think.

In this AU take on DotU, we are following the KAEX challenge that is listed above. However, you'll see that my writing of this Keith is much different than what I usually write and he isn't very prim and proper as mentioned in the original challenge. I hope you like my splurge. ;-)

* * *

**Background**

Sven, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were the original team that came to Arus. Sven was Commander and flew Black Lion. Keith flew Blue Lion. After a year of fighting with Doom, Sven received the injuries from Haggar that occurred much earlier in the DotU timeline. Keith has moved to take Black Lion and command of the team and Garrison was contacted for a replacement pilot. I think you can guess who that replacement pilot is. ;-)

**Chapter One**

Lt. Allura Altaire maneuvered her small fighter into the Arusian star system. She'd be making contact with the planet shortly and she had to admit that she had a few butterflies. The Voltron Force was an elite team and her posting to the planet was an honor and a testament to the hard work that she had put in at the Academy. It wasn't that she didn't think she could keep up with the other pilots, but they had become somewhat legendary already.

She and Lance McClain had been friends since they were teenagers. They had maintained that friendship at the Academy and they had kept in touch after he had been sent to Arus. It was his correspondence that had her thinking. Lance had always been something of a playboy at the Academy and his reputation had only grown since he began piloting Red Lion. The number of girls with posters of him in their rooms was abundant. However, it was Prince Keith Kogane who formerly flew the Blue Lion that had most of the female population swooning. With his dark good looks, the girls all fantasized about being the object of a fairy tale in space. Word had it that after the war with Doom was over, the prince planned on coming to Earth to participate in combat training to further his already top-notch flying skills.

Before she had gotten the posting, Lance had written her about how the prince could put him to shame in the love life category. It seemed that the prince stayed away from the castle staff, but any staff of visiting dignitaries was fair game for the handsome heir to the throne. It was well-know that if the prince slept with any of the entourage of hopeful princess who was visiting that the prince would not be marrying that princess. Allura grimaced. At least the playboy prince had the decency to not court a princess while sleeping with one of her ladies-in-waiting. So far, Lance said, there hadn't been a visiting princess that was an option for marriage. Since quite a few had visited, the prince must have bedded a number of young women. She didn't know why she let this bother her. Lance had always been similar.

"Alliance fighter, please identify yourself," came the baritone voice over the com.

"This is Lt. Allura Altaire from Galaxy Garrison. I should be on your schedule for arrivals," Allura replied.

"Acknowledged, Lt. Altaire. I'm sending you coordinates for your inbound flight pattern. You'll be landing the Castle of Lions' Bay #2."

"I have received the coordinates and will be landing momentarily. Altaire out."

_This is it_, she thought. _I'm here_. As she flew past Black Lion on his pedestal, the butterflies in her stomach intensified. After landing in the hanger, she pushed open the cockpit cover. Tossing her bag to the floor of the bay, she pulled off her helmet and left it in her seat. Before stepping over to descend the ladder she looked into the hanger bay. The Voltron Force was there and she smiled broadly as she looked at Lance. She only spared a quick glance to Prince Keith, who, she had to admit, was every bit as sexy as the pics and vids showed him to be.

Lance chuckled as he heard Keith suck his breath in when she smiled. Without looking to the prince, who was his friend and now commanding officer, he said, "I told you she was beautiful, but you just didn't believe me." As they watched Allura swing her long blonde hair to her back and step over onto the ladder, he continued, "No way a pilot can look that good, you said." As Keith took a step toward the fighter, Lance grabbed his arm and gave him a steady look, "Just remember, she's your subordinate and my friend." With a nod to Lance, Keith headed to the fighter.

Allura felt strong hands grip her waist when she reached the bottom of the ladder. As she jumped down, the hand guided her and she laughed as she turned to face her helper. "Lance, you didn't-" Her laughter broke off suddenly as she found herself chest to chest with Prince Keith and his hands still on her waist.

With a twinkle in his eyes, Keith stepped back, "I'm sure you didn't need the help, Lieutenant. I'm afraid I just couldn't resist."

Lance stepped forward and said, "Allura, let me introduce you to Prince Keith Kogane, Sergeant Hunk Garrett, and Sergeant Pidge Stoker. Gentlemen, Lt. Allura Altaire." After a few minutes of conversation, Lance said, "I'm sure Allura would like to freshen up, so I'll take her to her room."

As she and Lance walked away from the fighter, Allura resisted the urge to look back at the handsome prince. As the bay's doors closed behind them, Lance said, "Score one for Red."

"Excuse me?" Allura asked.

"Keith and I had a bet. He said, you'd look back and I said, you wouldn't." He shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't look back, so I win round one." He could tell from her silence that she wasn't pleased with the comments. Lance smiled to himself, getting her ticked off at Keith would only help him with future bets. Allura might not like it, but he knew it would be inevitable between himself and the prince that was used to getting any woman he wanted. Of course, he'd never bet on anything inappropriate. Anything related to sex was off-limits with betting. "Here we are," Lance said. "The Alliance pilots' rooms are all in this wing. Keith's rooms are on this same level but in the Lake Wing of the castle.

"Thanks, Lance. For everything." Allura said as she entered her room. After the door closed behind her, she moved to the bed and collapsed on it. The feel of the prince's hands on her waist returned to her mind and she blushed as she thought of it. _If he can make me blush by just helping me off the ladder, I'm in big trouble_. With that thought in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.I didn't want to own Nanny anyway.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is M. Setting is DotU but is definitely AU – see challenge info below.

**2****nd**** Response to Cheetoy's KAEX Challenge "A Royal Twist."** "What if Keith was the surviving Arusian Royal Prince and Allura was an Earth born hometown girl turned GA Starpilot? How will the prim and proper Prince deal with falling for a strong-willed GA pilot of no royal line? Sadly, Nanny and Coran insist on a Princess for our dear Kogane... But how shall they deal with the Drule Prince(ss)? Can they find their Happy Ever After?"

**Author's Notes:**

In this AU take on DotU, we are following the KAEX challenge that is listed above. However, you'll see that my writing of this Keith is much different than what I usually write and he isn't very prim and proper as mentioned in the original challenge. I hope you like my splurge. ;-)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Allura had been on Arus for a month and had helped battle two robeasts during that time. Surprisingly, she hadn't had to battle the Prince of Arus at all. Except for a few flirtatious comments, he had been very well-behaved. She supposed she should be grateful for that, but a little more flirting would have been good for her ego. In fact, after the bathing suit incident just an hour ago, she had expected a number of flirtatious comments but hadn't received any. Her face turned ruby red again at the memory of her bikini top floating to the surface after she had dived in. The prince had been close enough that she was sure he had seen something. But he hadn't said a thing and here she was in her room to change into something to wear to dinner. A chime at her door surprised her. "Enter," she called without thinking twice.

"Hi," Keith said as the door closed behind him.

Allura straightened immediately. Her face flushed as she held a tee shirt in front of her as they were both still wearing their bathing suits. "Keith, um, what are you doing here?"

Keith graced her with a dazzling smile as he walked to stand within arm's reach of her. "I just wanted to let you know that I've admired you since you arrived and today, I saw even more to admire."

Red suffused Allura's cheeks as she concentrated on looking at his chin. "Thank you, Prince Keith. I'm glad that I meet your expectations. Now, if you don't mind-"

"Oh, I'd say you more than meet my expectations, Allura," Keith said as he took a step toward her.

As he stepped forward, Allura stepped back into the dresser behind her causing the bottles on the top to rattle as the dresser shook. "Well, that's nice to know…" _What am I saying? What am I doing? I need to get out of here._ The thoughts ran through her mind. Her plans of escape went out the window as she made the mistake of looking up into his smoldering eyes. She froze.

Taking her lack of movement as acceptance, Keith closed the small distance between them and took the tee shirt from her hands and dropped it to the floor. Carefully placing both of his hands on her shoulders, he felt her shiver and he smiled as his hands traveled up to cup her face. His fingers were buried in her hair as he leaned in to capture the lips that had been tempting him for the last month.

Allura trembled at the touch of his bare hands on her skin. As he leaned in to kiss her, her hands moved up his bare chest to tangle in his long hair. The heat from the lips that she had been admiring from even before her arrival lit a fire inside her. She leaned further into him and the heat from their skin touching in so many places made her feel as if she were on fire. Belatedly, she realized that his hands had left her neck and were tracing a blazing path to her back and rear. Understanding that his intentions were to remove her swimsuit, she tensed.

"Stop, Keith," she whispered against his mouth.

"Hmmmm?" he answered as his lips traveled to her neck and his hands went to work removing her suit.

Allura's response became slightly frantic as she pushed against him. "Stop… please!" Still her voice was little more than a whisper.

Instantly Keith stopped and leaned back, hands resting gently on her hips. His breathing was rapid as he asked, "Is something wrong, Allura?"

She knew that he was ready to finish what he started, but she wasn't. "I don't want… I mean, I didn't expect…Arrr!" Then she calmed down as she reached to pick up the tee shirt on the floor and pulled it over her head. "Just go, Keith. I'm not going to be another notch on your belt."

"Belt? I'm not wearing a belt," Keith asked in bewilderment.

It took effort to keep her eyes on his and not glance down to his trunks. Doing so she knew would only make her blush more. "Ask Lance, he'll explain." Placing a hand on his arm, she escorted the bewildered prince to the door.

"I didn't mean to offend you," he said as he stood just outside her door.

"I'm not offended," she said as she managed a smile. "I just don't want to be a one night stand." It seemed that Lance must have explained that phrase already as Keith seemed to know what she was talking about.

Keith leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Who said it had to be just one night?" He felt her hand firmly push him back.

With a smirk, she hit the sensor to close the door.

Smiling at the closed door, Keith thought about the passionate kiss and then turned down the hallway.

Allura started fanning herself and headed toward her bathroom for a shower. Those girls at the Garrison really had no idea….

_Five months later, six months after Allura arrived…_

Keith pressed the lovely pilot of Blue Lion against the wall in his suite. His lips pulled and tugged at hers as his hands found hers and lifted their arms above their heads. With her arms out of the way, he released her hands and let his hands skim the fabric of her uniform on the sides. As his hands went to her waist, he began tugging her shirt up and when his fingers found the soft skin of her abdomen, he moaned against her lips. Stopping, he leaned back so that he could remove his own shirt.

Finally having the chance to regain her senses, Allura saw the prince drop his shirt to the floor. Now he was reaching for her again. Putting her hand out, she said, "Wait, I'm still not ready for this."

The prince leaned forward until his bare chest came into contact with her hand. "You seemed ready just a few moments ago." He reached over and buried his hand in her hair at the nape of her neck. Pulling them together, his lips took hers again and once again she surrendered to him.

As his hand touched her bare abdomen again, she tore her lips away and said, "Stop it, Keith."

Groaning, he pressed his forehead against the wall next to her and moved his hands to the wall as well. However, his body stayed pressed against hers.

Allura felt no fear or concern. Keith had always stopped although his groans had grown increasingly louder since that first encounter they had months ago. "Why do you keep trying?" she asked.

Pushing back to give them a little room, he gazed into her eyes. "Because one of these times you're not going to ask me to stop." He smiled as she blushed profusely. Placing a quick kiss on her lips, he pushed away. Reaching down, he grabbed his shirt. As he pulled it over his head, he noticed that she was watching him intently. "Seems like you don't mind looking, Lieutenant."

Blushing, Allura turned away. "Now that I know that the security glitch with your window has been fixed, I'll head back to my rounds." As Keith laughed as she exited, she knew that the 'glitch' was most likely a result of the prince's own tampering, although he covered it well.

Walking back to Control, she thought about the last six months. After their first kiss, he had been more flirtatious, but only when not on duty. When he was in "commander mode" as the team liked to joke, he was all business. He cut her no slack and made no sexual innuendos… that was Lance's area. But Keith made sure that Lance didn't take it too far and for that she was appreciative. She often fired a few shots back at her friend, so she didn't find it offensive or harassing.

Off-duty, Keith could be rather flirty and tonight was the fourth time since their first kiss that she had found herself in the sexy commander's arms. She sighed. Each time she had said no. She was afraid that Keith was right, one of these times she might just say yes and she was worried what it would do to her when he moved on to someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.I didn't want to own Nanny anyway.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is M. Setting is DotU but is definitely AU – see challenge info below.

**2****nd**** Response to Cheetoy's KAEX Challenge "A Royal Twist."** "What if Keith was the surviving Arusian Royal Prince and Allura was an Earth born hometown girl turned GA Starpilot? How will the prim and proper Prince deal with falling for a strong-willed GA pilot of no royal line? Sadly, Nanny and Coran insist on a Princess for our dear Kogane... But how shall they deal with the Drule Prince(ss)? Can they find their Happy Ever After?"

**Author's Notes:**

In this AU take on DotU, we are following the KAEX challenge that is listed above. However, you'll see that my writing of this Keith is much different than what I usually write and he isn't very prim and proper as mentioned in the original challenge. I hope you like my splurge. ;-)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A month later, the delegation from Pollux with King Cova, Prince Avok, Princess Romelle, and their entourage arrived. Coran looked with hope down the dining hall table. For the last two nights they had eaten in the formal dining hall and worn formal clothing. It was a nice change to the casual atmosphere that usually colored their evening meals when it was just the Force eating with the prince. Drawing a deep breath, Coran watched the interaction between Keith and Romelle. He seemed to be more interested in her than in any of the previous princesses that had visited in the last year and a half. It would be a blessing if Romelle were to become Queen of Arus. The treaty between Pollux and Arus was holding, but it wasn't firm. A marriage could make the peace permanent. Now, if the prince just kept the lovely princess' female attendants out of his bed. So far, he hadn't bedded any of them, which was unusual in itself.

A laugh caught Coran's attention and he turned to see that Lt. Altaire was laughing at something Prince Avok had said. Well, a dalliance for the prince wouldn't be out of turn. Avok was striking in his own right and known to be a ladies' man himself. It was surprising that Prince Keith and the Alliance pilot hadn't had an affair, but then, perhaps she would find it too painful when Keith wedded another or moved on to another woman. What Coran failed to notice was the frown that Keith directed in Allura's direction when she laughed with Avok.

Keith turned back to Romelle. Allura wasn't his concern. He expected her to stay out of his sex life when it related to other women. He had no right to interfere in hers. It galled him that she might give herself to the Prince of Pollux but wouldn't accept his attentions. Concentrating on Romelle, he decided he would see if she had a hidden passion. "Romelle, would you like to walk with me in the gardens?"

"I'd like that, Keith," Romelle said as she gave him her hand and he assisted her to stand. Taking his elbow, they left the room.

Allura frowned at the prince's retreating back.

"Allura?" Avok asked.

"Hmmm?" she replied.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to walk in the gardens, but I doubt the prince and my sister would appreciate that," he said with a smile.

There was no doubting the innuendo in his words. "No, I doubt they would appreciate it. However, we can go to the balcony overlooking Castle Lake if you like."

"That sounds like a thoroughly acceptable alternative," Avok said with a smile. Rising, he offered her his elbow just as Keith had offered Romelle his. She found her heart ached a little at that.

Out in the garden, Keith and Romelle stood near a bubbling fountain in the light of the full moon.

"The gardens are lovely, Keith. It's amazing that you have managed to bring them back so quickly after the rise of the new castle," Romelle said with genuine warmth.

"It took a lot of work and I can't claim the honor of their restoration. However, I can say that they aren't as lovely as you."

Romelle's tinkling laughter filled the garden. "Come now, Keith. I've heard that you have quite the silver tongue when it comes to compliments and that statement doesn't do you justice."

Keith moved to stand in front of her. She was a true beauty. _Is she the one to finally snare my heart?_ "Then perhaps a kiss would better fit what you've heard." He was surprised as she stepped up and locked her hands around his neck. The invitation was clear and he had never been known to refuse the invitation of a beautiful woman.

Several minutes later, Keith whispered in her ear as his hands roamed her body. Suddenly, he felt her stiffen. She had welcomed his kisses earlier, something had changed… or perhaps he was cursed. It seemed that when women started responding to him lately, they later wanted him to stop. He pulled back from her.

Romelle straightened her gown and put a hand to her hair. She was rather breathless as she replied, "Well, I'd say that you're even a better kisser than what I had heard." She saw his puzzled expression. "However, I won't be a substitute."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked. He truly didn't understand what she was talking about.

"When you whispered to me, you called me 'Allura.' Since I have been around the young woman for the last few days, I can see why you would desire her." Her head tilted to the side as she realized that Keith didn't know what he had done. "Do you not see that she and I look alike? We could be cousins."

"You can't think… I'm not… We haven't…" Keith's words tumbled over each other.

Romelle stepped up and placed a hand on his cheek. "I don't know if it's love or lust. But you have one or both for the lieutenant."

"Romelle-" he began only to have her put a finger on his lips.

"I'm not offended."

"We're not sleeping together and she's not royalty. I would never marry her," Keith said with assurance.

A shadow crossed Romelle's face. "You sound like my brother. I wish you men would see that you should accept love where you find it and with whom you find it."

Keith stiffened, "I'm not in love with her."

Romelle looked intently at Keith. "Perhaps. However, until I'm convinced, I won't consider a marriage."

"I understand, Princess, even though I don't agree with your reasoning." A muscle twitched in Keith's jaw as he asked, "Can I escort you back to your chamber?"

"Thank you, yes."

Their walk to Romelle's chambers was done mostly in silence. When he stopped outside her door, she looked at him carefully before she spoke. "Normally I don't interfere in my brother's love life, but this time, I think it's warranted."

"What do mean?" Keith asked as a frown appeared on his face.

"Avok plans on seducing the lovely Lt. Altaire this very evening. I'd say he's almost as good as you, Keith. If you really don't have feelings for Allura, you'll let nature take its course. However, if you chose to interfere, I suggest you examine your feelings a little closer." She saw that he was conflicted but she was certain that he would end up interfering.

Keith nodded as he struggled to decide what to do. He watched Romelle enter her room and close the door. As his hands clenched at his side, he spun on his heel and headed down the corridor.

Romelle smiled as she walked into her chamber. She had hoped that Keith would be the one. He was definitely an incredible kisser and she had no doubt that he was a skilled lover. But he wasn't meant for her. She just hoped he didn't let something like status interfere in what his heart really wanted.

Keith wanted to head to Avok's room, but it would be incredibly embarrassing if he had another woman in there and not Allura. So the prince headed to Allura's room. Standing outside of her room, he rang the chime. He was about ready to walk away when it opened. Keith looked at her. She was in her regular night clothes and braiding her hair.

Allura looked to see Keith in the doorway. "What are you doing here, Keith? I thought you were in the garden with Romelle." She blushed slightly and was surprised to see him blush as well.

"I was. I was just concerned for you. I thought… I thought Avok … Hell, I'll just leave." Keith turned to walk away when he felt Allura's hand on his arm.

Allura smirked at him. "Oh, he tried and when he didn't take no for an answer, I kneed him in the groin."

Keith's eyes opened wide.

"That's what happens to men who don't listen," she said huskily.

Keith's eyes locked with hers, "I'll keep that in mind, Lieutenant." He paused before adding, "Do I need to speak with the prince about his behavior?"

Chuckling, Allura said, "No, I think he got the message loud and clear."

With a bow, Keith turned and left. Allura watched him go. _Who told him about Avok? What happened with Romelle?_ All were questions that she had no answers for. However, the fact that he left Romelle to check on her did tell her something. But it was something she was afraid to believe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.I didn't want to own Nanny anyway.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is M. Setting is DotU but is definitely AU – see challenge info below.

**2****nd**** Response to Cheetoy's KAEX Challenge "A Royal Twist."** "What if Keith was the surviving Arusian Royal Prince and Allura was an Earth born hometown girl turned GA Starpilot? How will the prim and proper Prince deal with falling for a strong-willed GA pilot of no royal line? Sadly, Nanny and Coran insist on a Princess for our dear Kogane... But how shall they deal with the Drule Prince(ss)? Can they find their Happy Ever After?"

**Author's Notes:**

In this AU take on DotU, we are following the KAEX challenge that is listed above. However, you'll see that my writing of this Keith is much different than what I usually write and he isn't very prim and proper as mentioned in the original challenge. I hope you like my splurge. ;-)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The delegation from Pollux had two more days before they left. Keith was struggling against what Romelle had told him. His feelings for Allura weren't love. He wanted to sleep with her, but that was just because she was beautiful, not because of love. He kept himself busy the next day with negotiations and meetings. That evening, Keith paid particular attention to one of Romelle's ladies in waiting, Adele.

Allura looked from Romelle to Keith and back. The princess had a secret smile that Allura couldn't understand. Keith was openly flirting with Adele much to Coran's dismay, while the king and Avok ignored Keith's behavior completely. If it wasn't bothering Romelle, then it wasn't bothering them.

When everyone went to retire, Keith watched Adele leave and then immediately took his leave of the group.

Romelle watched Keith leave and then moved over to Allura.

Lance was talking to her, trying to tell her not to take it personally.

"Excuse me," Romelle said. "Would you mind if I spoke to Allura alone?"

"Not at all, Princess," Lance said. He looked at Allura with a worried smile and whispered, "Remember what I said, nothing personal." He saw her nod and then moved to speak with a Polluxian beauty that had been his diversion for the length of the stay.

"I'd take it personal," Romelle said without preamble.

Allura's head snapped to look at Romelle. "What?"

"Keith. He's trying to convince himself of something and it's definitely personal."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about. What the prince chooses to do or who to do it with isn't my concern," Allura said without much conviction.

"Tell me then. Did Keith come to rescue you from Avok last night?" Romelle's tone was light.

"Why, yes. How did you know?" Allura looked at Romelle as she smiled. "You were the one who told him!"

"Yes. Avok let it slip that he was interested in you and I just told Keith. He couldn't leave me at my room fast enough to go to you."

"He was just concerned as a friend."

Eyes turned to the pair as Romelle let out a loud laugh. "If that's what you think that what he feels for you is friendship, then by all means, let him sleep with Adele." She smiled as Allura blushed, "But if you think that what he feels might be more… if what you feel might be more… don't let him make this mistake."

Allura took one look from Romelle to the door and back. "I think I'll retire early, please make my excuses."

"Certainly," Romelle said to Allura's back as she hurried away.

When Lance looked at Romelle, she elegantly shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she sipped her drink.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Keith was standing outside of his rooms. For some reason, he was hesitating taking Adele into the room. Then, irritated at himself, he keyed open the door and pulled Adele in. Immediately he wrapped her up in an embrace and began kissing her.

Allura stopped dead in the corridor. Keith had just pulled Adele into his room. She took a step forward and then spun on her heel and took several steps back the way she had come. Her breath came in short gasps as she clenched and relaxed her hands at her sides. Devil take it, she wouldn't just let him do this to spite his feelings for her. She spun back around and marched toward his door.

The zipper in the back of Adele's dress was giving Keith a fit as he tried unsuccessfully to put it down. _Ding. Ding_. Keith didn't pause, whoever it was would go away when he didn't answer. _Ding. Ding_.

"Shouldn't you get that, Prince?" Adele asked breathlessly. She didn't want him to stop but the incessant chiming was interfering. _Ding. Ding._

Keith threw back his head and groaned. Who could it be? Then there was a pounding on the door.

"Keith! Keith!" Allura yelled at the door. She was beyond caring what Adele would think of her behavior.

The door opened and Keith's angry visage was in front of her. "What the hell do you want, Allura?"

Waving her hand toward his room, she asked, "Are you doing this to avoid admitting you have feelings for me?"

Keith glanced back into the room. He didn't want to have a scene in front of Adele and he knew there would be a scene. Walking over to Adele, he went behind her and pulled up the zipper from where it had stuck. Moving in front of her, he said, "Sorry for the interruption. Perhaps another time?" He ignored the snort he heard from Allura behind him.

Giving a curious glance around the prince toward the door, she said, "Perhaps."

Allura crossed her arms and glared at the woman as she passed. Once she was several yards down the corridor, she stepped in and the door closed. When she turned and looked at Keith, part of the wind went out of her sails. He looked furious.

"What the hell was that, Allura?" Keith said in a low voice.

Trying to regain but of her swagger, she replied, "What? I'm not allowed to meddle in your love life, but you can meddle in mine?"

"I obviously didn't need saving," Keith said carefully.

"And if Avok had been in my room at my request, you would have just walked away?" The fire was still in her eyes. Then Keith did something unexpected.

Dropping his arms, he pushed one hand through his dark hair and said, "I don't know. I'd like to think I'd have left you alone, but I'm not sure. But that doesn't answer why you thought it was okay to interrupt my evening with Adele."

"Princess Romelle said-"

Keith threw back his head and said with exasperation, "Romelle." Looking back at Allura he sarcastically said, "What did she say, pray tell?"

Brows knitting together, she responded, "Romelle said… well, she said… she said that maybe our feelings were more than friendship." It wasn't exactly what Romelle said, but it was close enough. However, she saw Keith close off from her.

"More than friendship? Was she implying that you love me or perhaps that I might love you?" His tone was cool. He hated anyone meddling in his affairs and Romelle was definitely meddling. Love probably wasn't in the cards for him. He was destined to marry royalty and most royal marriages were more of alliances or in good cases, friendship. It was that way with his parents' marriage. He expected the same. While he might dally on the side, once he had a Queen and a family, he didn't plan on becoming emotionally involved with any of his mistresses. He realized now that he did have an emotional attachment to Allura. It wasn't healthy.

Allura blushed and buried her hands in the skirt of the dress she had worn for dinner per protocol. "I… I don't know, Keith."

He needed to cut the emotional ties and the best way to do that was to get Allura to dislike him. That should be easy. "Well, feelings like that aren't usually felt between a prince and his mistress." He almost felt guilty at the wounded look she shot him. Moving toward her, he reached out and ran his fingers along the neckline of her low-cut gown.

Allura smacked his hand away.

Keith chuckled and reached out to pull her to him. "Since you ran my fun for the evening away, I think it's only right that you should take her place." Before Allura could let out a stinging retort, Keith's lips crushed against hers.

He waited for her to push away, but she didn't. Her arms coiled up around his neck. _Damn it!_ He thought. _It's a hell of a time for her to decide to give in._ When he felt her hand begin to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, he decided to give in as well. Picking her up he took her to his bed and began kissing her neck as his weight pushed her into the duvet. He reached behind her to unzip her dress and stopped dead as she spoke.

"I guess I just never expected my first time to be like this." Her words were breathless and nervous.

He propped himself up and looked down into her face and searched for the truth. "You're a virgin?"

Reaching up to fiddle with his collar, she said, "Yes. Just because I'm friends with Lance doesn't mean that I'm like him." And then with a quick look to his face she added, "Or you."

Keith rolled off of her and lay beside her on the bed. "Why didn't you say something before? Why say something now?"

"I didn't say anything before because it wasn't any of your business who I did or did not sleep with. I said something now because I'm nervous." Allura's tone was quieter as she finished.

Keith rolled on his side and propped himself on his arm so he could look at her face even though she wouldn't look at him. "Why did you decide to say yes tonight when you've always said no?" His tone was equally quiet.

"Because I do have feelings for you and if you needed to have companionship tonight, I'd rather it be me than some other woman." Her voice was hard to hear as she turned her head away from his prying eyes. "I wouldn't be able to look at you the same if you had slept with her."

Keith dropped back on the bed. She didn't say it, but it seemed that Allura had managed to fall in love with him. There was no way he would bed her tonight… or any night. She deserved better than to be a fling. Standing, Keith reached his hand down to her and helped her stand. Putting her hand on his arm, he walked her back to her room. At her door, he raised her hand to his lips and then turned and walked away.

She stood there in the doorway until well after Keith had gone out of sight. Then she walked into her room to sort out her confusing thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.I didn't want to own Nanny anyway.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is M. Setting is DotU but is definitely AU – see challenge info below.

**2****nd**** Response to Cheetoy's KAEX Challenge "A Royal Twist."** "What if Keith was the surviving Arusian Royal Prince and Allura was an Earth born hometown girl turned GA Starpilot? How will the prim and proper Prince deal with falling for a strong-willed GA pilot of no royal line? Sadly, Nanny and Coran insist on a Princess for our dear Kogane... But how shall they deal with the Drule Prince(ss)? Can they find their Happy Ever After?"

**Author's Notes:**

Well, this is the end of the splurge, hope you've enjoyed it. And yes, guest reviewer from chapter 3, I didn't think about Avok hitting on a girl that looks like his sister, or that perhaps a knee to the groin might have started a war! Too funny!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The Polluxian delegation left without any problems. Coran had looked sadly at the departing ship. No alliance with Pollux was arranged and it seemed that one wouldn't be likely. The team continued practices as usual and Keith conducted his royal duties as required. However, everyone noticed that the prince was no longer his flirtatious self around them.

Allura tried to get him alone to talk with him, but unlike before, he managed to elude her. When she did get a chance to ask what was wrong, he'd just smile at her and say nothing was wrong. But she knew everything changed that night they almost slept together. Lance had asked her what happened, but all she did was blush and tell him she'd rather not talk about it. When Lance asked Keith what happened, he just shrugged and said that Allura deserved better than him.

Things continued in their vein for a couple of weeks. Then an enormous robeast appeared that changed everything…

"Man that's the largest one they've ever sent!" Hunk yelled out.

"And one of the ugliest!" Pidge added.

The large blue robeast had the head of a bear attached to an almost human body. The armor scales on the body though gave it a reptile or fishlike appearance. Two large spikes stuck out of its chest and back. Raising its hands, circular holes opened in the palms and red bolts of energy shot out hitting Green and Blue Lions. Pidge was close to the ground so when he hit, it wasn't as hard as Allura's fall. Her Lion had been closer to the beast and higher in altitude when she was struck.

"Allura! Come in, Allura!" Keith's voice was frantic. "I'm going down there," he called out.

"Keith, you can't. You'll be a sitting duck for the robeast!" Lance said.

"It's okay, guys," Allura said as she slowly climbed into her command chair. "I'm all right."

"You don't sound all right. Turn on your video feed," Keith commanded.

She didn't want to do it as she could feel the blood running down her face. Her helmet had come off when she was tossed from the chair and she had hit something. However, if she refused to turn on the video feed, Keith would know she was injured. There was no winning situation for her in this. Flipping on her feed, she heard Keith's indrawn breath.

"Time to form Voltron," Keith said. "We're done with the Lions." His tone was flat and deadly.

With sounds of affirmation, the Lions streaked into the sky forming Voltron.

Allura blinked rapidly as she heard commands called out. Thankfully, Keith could control Voltron without her being conscious. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was hearing Keith call for the blazing sword.

With the robeast dispatched, Keith moved Voltron to a location near the castle to disengage. Setting his Lion down next to Blue, he quickly got out of his Lion and into Blue. She looked so pale, he just wanted to scoop her up and take her to the Castle in Black Lion. However, he needed Lance or Hunk to help get her into the stabilizing collar in case she had a neck or back injury. Hearing a sound, he turned to see Hunk climbing in.

"Lance and Pidge are heading back to the castle. Lance will alert the med team and then he and Pidge will come back for Blue," the big man said calmly.

Keith merely nodded as he and Hunk went to work. He was glad that they realized he wanted to be the one to bring her back. In short order, Hunk was helping Keith get Allura situated in his lap in Black Lion. Moments later, he was riding in the shuttle back to the castle. Looking at Allura's pale blood-streaked face he realized that Romelle was right. He did have feelings for Allura and they were stronger than he had wanted to admit… to her and to himself. _If she's all right… Saints! She has to be all right. I'll speak to Coran immediately about what needs to be done to make things right._

Climbing out of his shuttle, he made his way to the elevator and the quick ride up. When the doors opened, Gorma was waiting there. As they wheeled her away, Coran walked up to the dazed prince.

"I'm sure she'll be all right, Prince," Coran said.

"I pray that she is," Keith responded. Then he turned to Coran. "I plan to marry her, Coran."

"Keith! You're just emotional. She'll be fine! She can be your mistress; you don't have to marry her to be with her." Coran blurted out.

The prince couldn't be angry with Coran, after all, he had had those same thoughts himself just a few weeks ago. "You're right. I could, but I'm not. She deserves better. If she'll have me, I'll marry her. I'll need you to look up the rules and regulations regarding marrying a commoner." Keith heard Coran muttering.

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"I already know the regulations," Coran said dismally.

"Then you can fill me in once I know she's okay," Keith said as he took off at a jog down the hallway. "I'll see you in your office," he called back.

Coran only shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is a mild concussion as well as some bruising on the right side of her body. We've given her something for pain and swelling. She should be fine in a couple of days," Dr. Gorma told the prince and team that had assembled in MedBay.

Keith breathed a sigh of relief and turned to go find Coran. The team watched him go.

"What's up with him?" Hunk asked.

"I don't know," Lance said with curiosity. "I don't think he'll be able to play like he doesn't care any longer though."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith, still in uniform walked into Coran's office and sat down. "Tell me."

"When Arus became a space-faring world, changes were made to the aristocratic protocols. It was thought that worthy, non-royal, off-worlders might one day make overtures towards an unmarried monarch of Arus or vice versa. There are many worlds where the ruling family isn't considered royalty but have tremendous power and influence," Coran informed him.

"Well, that doesn't apply to Allura," Keith said with concern.

"No, but she is a member of the Galaxy Garrison and thereby part of the Alliance. If the Garrison and the Alliance will make a formal treaty with Arus, the agreement can be sealed by your marriage," Coran said flatly. Obviously he was providing this information against his good judgment.

"We'd be uniting Arus and the Alliance through our marriage," Keith said excitedly. He knew without a doubt that Admiral Graham would agree. There had been talk of a formal agreement between the Alliance and Arus so that the Alliance could request Voltron assist other worlds once Doom was defeated.

Coran nodded.

Keith stood and smiled at Coran, "I know you don't agree with it, Coran, but I hope you can at least be glad that I'll be happy with Allura."

A sad smile came over Coran's face. Yes, if anyone deserved to be happy, it was Keith. He was just sad that Princess Romelle couldn't make him happy. "I am, Keith. I am."

With a smile still on his face, Keith left the room. He had plans to make.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much to the team's surprise, Keith did not camp out near Allura's room nor hover over her when she was released.

A week later, Lance was working in Control with Allura. "I don't understand, Allura. He was devastated that you were hurt. I don't know why he's acting like nothing happened."

Allura smiled sadly. "It's okay, Lance. We're still getting along and that's what matters. We can still work as a team."

"Yeah, but I know-"

A throat cleared behind them. Turning they saw Keith standing in the entryway. "Would it be all right if I borrowed Allura for a little while?"

Lance and Allura looked at each other. "Um, sure, if it's okay with Allura."

Allura regarded the handsome man in the doorway. "It's fine with me." She walked over to the door and he extended his arm.

"Walk with me in the garden, my lady?" His eyes were warm and smiling.

Butterflies were in her stomach as she took his arm and gave a hesitant nod.

Lance watched them go. He looked puzzled for a moment and then smiled as he hoped for the best.

Keith and Allura walked in silence to the garden. Things didn't change once they were inside but she followed his lead as he walked to a fountain near the center.

Turning to face her, he said, "This is where I took Romelle that night. The moon was shining just like this when I kissed her right here," he said looking into Allura's eyes.

Allura stiffened. _Why is he telling me this? I don't want to hear it._ She tried to look away but he put his hand under his chin and turned her face back. She was mortified that her eyes were tearing up.

"Romelle told me she didn't want to be a substitute." At Allura's pleading gaze he continued, "When I kissed her, I called her Allura. She realized I was substituting her for you." A smile was on his lips as he said, "Anyone looking at the two of you could see the resemblance. Everyone but me. She is also the one that told me about Avok. She said, if all we were was friends, then I should be fine if you slept with her brother. As I left her at her door, I realized that I didn't want anyone touching you but me."

Allura looked at him with hope glinting in her eyes.

"I fought it. That's why I took Adele to my room. When you, when you stopped me and I realized how much you cared. I knew that I didn't deserve you. You've waited this long to give yourself to someone, I didn't want you to throw it away on me." Keith's heart was in his voice as he spoke. Leaning over he kissed her gently and when he pulled back he softly said, "Marry me Allura Altaire."

"But… but you're a prince. You're supposed to marry a princess." Allura was confused. She hadn't known what to expect, but it wasn't this.

Keith smirked and said, "Yeah, I'm _supposed_ to marry a princess, but I don't _have_ to marry a princess." Seeing that she was still confused he said, "I can marry a commoner from off-world if there is an alliance involved. I've already spoken to Admiral Graham. If you are willing, and only if you want to, our marriage will seal the alliance between the Galaxy Alliance and Arus."

"An alliance?" Allura's voice shook slightly.

"It was going to happen anyway. Don't think I'm marrying you for an alliance. I'd abdicate the throne if needed to marry you, Allura."

Allura looked in his eyes and saw the truth. "Yes, Keith. Yes, I'll marry you."

With those words, he swept her into his embrace and claimed her lips as he had done in the past. This time, he knew that she wanted it as much as he did. When her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt, he stilled them with his own hand.

"I don't understand-" Allura began.

Keith chuckled. "I know. Who am I to turn down a beautiful willing woman?" he asked with a laugh. "But you've waited this long. I think we can wait another month."

She laughed and pulled him tight. She would never have thought that the playboy prince would have reformed for her. She had loved him before for how he treated his subjects and his kind nature. Now she loved him even more. Her eyes closed as he held her against his chest. Princess and then Queen of Arus in a few years. The girls at the Academy would never believe her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The month came and went in a whirlwind of activity as the treaty with the Alliance was finalized and preparations were made for the wedding. The coronation ceremony would wait a couple of years until Keith met the age requirement for king. It didn't matter to them, prince or king, princess or queen, they would still be together.

The ceremony had concluded and after a few inappropriate comments from Lance, Keith took his bride from the castle chapel. Now they were alone in their room and Keith was pulling off the formal fitted jacket that was part of his wedding attire. Sitting down, he pulled off his boots and socks and then began on his buttons. Allura watched him with a smile. Glancing up, Keith gave her a dazzling smile. "What?" he asked as he stood and continued unbuttoning his shirt.

Returning his smile, she kicked off her shoes and said, "There's no way I'm getting out of this dress without help." Turning her back to him, she pulled the cascade of curls from her back around to the front.

Keith groaned and then laughed as he gazed at the length of buttons going from her neck to the small of her back. Quickly finishing his own buttons and shedding his shirt, he moved to his wife's buttons. He began unbuttoning them fairly quickly, but once he exposed some of her skin, he slowed down as he kissed the soft white flesh he was slowly uncovering. As his lips traced the path his fingers were exposing, he felt her shiver beneath his touch. Never before had he so wanted to please a woman.

Allura tried to control her breathing as Keith slid the gown from her shoulders and it puddled at her feet. As she stepped out she crossed her arms over her chest as she realized that she was now only clad in her panties. The dress had everything else built in. She felt the heat radiating off Keith's body as he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her abdomen. His lips trailed fire along her shoulder to her neck. The skin to skin contact with her back and his chest was intoxicating. As he nuzzled her neck, she slowly lowered her arms until her hands rested over top of his on her stomach.

Drawing in a deep breath as Allura turned in his arms, he whispered, "I love you." He felt her breasts press against him as she extended her arms up and around his neck. He could barely breathe as she responded.

"I love you too, Keith. Now take me to bed. I've been waiting for this my whole life." She pulled his head down to taste his lips once more, but then he pulled away suddenly. She squealed happily as he scooped her up and took her to the bed. Thoughts and words became nothing as they lost themselves in the feeling of touching and completing each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early in the morning before the sun had arisen, Keith awoke to find Allura draped across his body. A feeling of contentment washed over him. Moving his hand, he gently stroked her hair. He now understood what he had been told but hadn't really understood. He had had sex numerous times, but with Allura he had finally made love to a woman. Realization that he would do whatever was required came to him. She was his and he would do whatever it took to protect her and he knew that she would be equally protective of him. This was love. This is what he thought was for other people, not for people like him. He'd have to send a thank you to Princess Romelle. If she had succumbed to his advances, things might have ended very differently.

Allura stirred and looked up sleepily into Keith's eyes. As her fingers traveled across his bare chest, she realized that she didn't want to go back to sleep.

The Prince of Arus recognized the look in his Princess' eyes. There wouldn't be any sleep for them for awhile… and he was quite happy with that. Sleep was grossly over-rated.


End file.
